


Dangerous sea monsters

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Collaboration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Goodsir's life fascination backfires, Graphic Description, I am going to hell for this, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, terror bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Perhaps Doctor Goodsir needs to stop bringing random specimens on aboard.Terror Bingo:Erotica
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Other (Non-con)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Dangerous sea monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between myself and a dear friend who shall not be named at this point in time, I am awaiting to find out whether they wish to remain annon. 
> 
> **WARNING!!! WARNING!!!!**
> 
> **READ THE TAGS AND THIS CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNING!!! THEY ARE HERE FOR A REASON AND IT IS NOT OUR FAULT IF YOU ARE UPSET BY CONTENT YOU WERE MADE AWARE OF!!!**
> 
> This content contains 
> 
> **NON CONSENSUAL** Tentacle rape  
> Impregnation of a **MALE** character (mpreg) via tentacle  
> Body horror  
> Graphic imagery  
> General disturbing scenes

Thomas heaved a sigh as he made his way down the passage towards the sick bay. 

Everyone else was at Carnivale and he had to retrieve some of the drops from Doctor MacDonald from sick bay. 

Doctor Goodsir had excitedly brought some egg he found early that morning while out on the ice with Lady Silence, it was brought on the ship for further study and Jopson though he had smiled fondly at the small man's love for life, had internally rolled his eyes. 

As if they had any time, really, to study anything with the circumstances.

He entered the room, finding it expectedly to be empty making his way back to the doctor's counter and the medicine chest to find the drops. He was one of the few men aboard who had full permission to even touch the supplies unsupervised.

The egg that Doctor Goodsir had brought back on board with him had already begun to hatch the moment the ship cleared out for the Carnivale. Little did anyone know that this species of sea monster, it's existence unknown to mankind, were exceptionally fast growers. They began to grow within minutes of hatching, and achieved adulthood within mere days. 

An hour had passed since the celebration had started, and the creature had already begun to develop. Squirming on the wooden planks, scattered bits of minty green eggshell surrounding it, the specimen doubled, tripled its size, hardly hidden anymore by the chest it resided behind when it had hatched.

Upon the steward walking in, the creature stilled it’s writhing, almost as if intelligent enough to understand it must be still for a moment. 

It surveyed him inquisitively from across the room. His warmth and smell, _fertile_ _human_ , struck the creature's delicate senses with a brutal intensity. The inherent primal urge, to breed and produce offspring, raged inside it, despite being so fresh to this world. 

But alas, it still had to grow some more before it could act on anything, and it was hit once more with another growth spurt. 

The slick sounds of the sea monster sounded in the otherwise silent medbay as it continued to fatten and expand. The floor around it had already begun to soak through with the mysterious fluids that the creature emitted from his core and suckers. 

Certainly Jopson would take notice of it soon; as it was a sight hard to miss at this point.

Thomas rummaged around for the drops, finding the one concoction the fair haired doctor had combined earlier out. 

_'That's right... I used the rest earlier. I must have forgotten to let MacDonald know... darn it.'_

He was at least thankful that the captain was sleeping, but when he woke he'd be in for another agonizing session of shakes and delirium. 

Oh he hoped his withdrawals ended soon, and not in a bad way like it did his own mother.

Huffing a sigh, he stood in silence as he closed the chest. Staring at the small oil lamp that still burned on the desk on the far side of the room. 

As the silence progressed Jopson could have sworn he heard something and so he quieted breathing to listen to his surroundings and furrowed his brow. 

Indeed he had. 

It was a squicky slimy noise. 

Turning to glance around, he looked down when he heard a crunch beneath his boot. 

Glancing down he saw bits of eggshell upon the wooden floorboards, not so far away from it about two feet away sitting in the shadows was something on the floor. 

"What in God's name...?" he muttered, approaching the thing slowly. 

As he came to stand beside it, his eyes adjusting he found it looked to be some sort of squiggly creature sprawled on the floor in a puddle of goo. 

Pausing for a second to ponder if he should touch it, he decided he'd send for Doctor Goodsir to tend to the thing, it was his specimen after all, and turned around to go find one of the couple crewmen that had stayed behind.

Jopson, unbeknownst to the primal urges that inherited the creature, began to approach against better judgement. But to the creature, it was like being handed a meal on a silver platter. It immediately took advantage of this golden opportunity. 

Before the man could get far enough away, the monster quickly snapped one of its tendrils away from its body and began to tightly curl it around the steward's ankle in a fastened grip. 

The specimen's strength was five times that of any common man, and would be next to impossible for Thomas to escape even if he tried with all his might. 

"Oh!" Jopson cried in surprise as a tight grip prevented him from taking another step. 

An almost curious chirping emitted from the creature as it slid along the floor to get closer to it's chosen mate, who was both startled, curious, and confused as the slimy creature used its grip on his leg to transverse closer. 

"Hello... I suppose I should go find your caretaker. I'll be off to tend to that." he talked aloud to the thing, even if it wouldn't understand. 

He tried to tug his leg free, causing the slimy thing to latch on tightly with a small cooing noise, he furrowed his brow when he failed to move an inch. 

The thing was alarmingly strong for its size. 

It was practically flushed against him by the time it's second tentacle began to find the steward's other leg, and it pushed it up past the material of his pants, dragging it's suckers along the exposed skin and leaving small ‘o’ shaped marks in its wake. 

"Move." he snapped at the little beast just about to shift his other foot when a second tentacle wrapped around his other ankle, it's mucous covered limbs twitching as it used strength to keep his feet captive. 

The creature, so close to the man's heat and scent, was acting on cardinal instinct alone. It tightened its grip on his ankle even further, rooting him in place and wasted no time pushing it's appendage further and further up the man's leg, mapping out and prodding at his soft skin it searched for any sort of entrance it could find.

He tugged a couple more times but it was when he felt slime covered appendages with little suckling like cups underneath upon his bare skin moving up his pant legs that he started to grow alarmed now. 

"Get off me." he growled bending slightly to try to use his hands to pry the limbs off.

However, the steward's futile struggling and frustrated pleading were useless, as it could not understand, and the creature took this as even more initiative to continue. It clicked a few times in what could possibly be translated as amusement, almost as if this struggle was a fun game, and it forced its way further up his pants, quickly moving in between his thighs. 

Panic flooded his senses. 

"Oh God, What are you doing?!" Jopson whined, his breath quickening in panic.

Unfortunately, his underthings were preventing the creature from actually reaching its destination. But, with the help of retractable barbs, the fabric was soon torn to pitiful shreds near his backside. Finally, the specimen could reach purchase.

"Ah! ah! No let go!!" Jopson wailed pulling desperately against the thing upon hearing the ripping of fabric within his trousers.

Making sure to pull the barbs back in, it used the tip of the tendril to slide along the crack, leaving a slimy film behind as it navigated it’s mate. 

A cold slimy tip of a tentacle was sliding down the cleft of his backside and he all but shrieked as it closed in on his entrance. 

Panic sending waves of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Jopson wiggled desperately against the beast. A feeling of dread filled him as the thought that this creature was about to violate him came to surface, “D-Don’t you dare!” he cried desperately. 

The creature was not cruel, however, and was intelligent enough to know in some shape or form that lubricant was required to make an entry. It prodded gently against his mate’s entrance and the human cried.

"Stop! No don't--ahhhh!!" his cry drew off into a yelp as without much warning, it began to press an inch or so inside of the man's hole and aphrodisiac and hormone riddled goo began pumping inside him in small amounts and as it did, the head of the tendril squirmed inside him, rubbing the substance into his walls so as to allow it to soak him entirely. 

Not wasting any time, the monster's instincts taking over, it soon began to penetrate him for the intended purpose of mating, the tentacle maneuvering to make shallow thrusts into the bent steward, who had basically presented himself for the creature. 

"A-Ah!" his protest had seemed to do the opposite, the creature fully inserted a slime and suction covered leg inside his passage beginning to thrust while another limb restrained one of his hands with a third tentacle.

At this point, it was nearly to its maximum size, and rivaled Jopson in height, now a few inches taller than the steward.

He cried out as he felt the appendage buried in his body fatten and grow, causing his walls to stretch wide with a mild burn. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he nearly fainted at the sight. 

Oh good Christ! The thing had grown! It was actually taller than him at this point! 

Tears burned his eyes and soon trickled down his faintly flushed cheeks. 

Why was this thing doing this to him? Would it also kill him? 

Choking on a sob he clenched his captured hand into a fist, trying to worm his free hand into his trousers in desperate attempt to remove the thick slimy tentacle from such private places. 

"G-Get out of me!" he wailed, "Stop!"

He was starting to feel unbearably hot, his skin felt on fire and a boiling, coiling pressure was building in his loins. The hormones, beginning to work, had poor Jopson humiliated and utterly horrified to find himself starting to become aroused. 

With a fourth tentacle, it soon began to explore the other regions of the steward's body as it fucked, leaving patches of mysterious liquids on the man's clothes as it dragged along his chest and up past his shoulders. 

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Get it off me!!" he called out, sobbing softly when another appendage slid across his chest which had begun to burn and ache.

At his cries, the creature let out a clicking noise from deep within it’s vocal chords, almost as if scolding him. 

Jopson continued to fight viciously, however, as the tentacle trailed up his chest began to wind around his neck and around the base of his head, holding it still. This allowed the end of it to prod at his mouth, which he had instinctively snapped shut to prevent the intrusion as soon as he'd felt the slimy appendage under his jaw.

The limb was insistent though, pushing against his lips and trying to find a way past his teeth as he continued to deny it entry. 

It was at this point Jopson suddenly felt something else from the tentacle already embedded in his body. The tendril pumped deeper and deeper, and soon an abrupt dull ache began to course through his lower abdomen as something solid, large and roundish was pushed from the tendril and into him. 

Alarmed by the sudden pain, Jopson screamed, "What are you doing to mm—ngh!!" A knee-jerk decision, as opening his mouth was exactly what the creature had been patiently waiting for. The curious tentacle soon darted into the open channel, stifling the steward’s cries with its thickness. 

To his horror the appendage was now suddenly releasing the same sticky, slimy substance as before into his throat and he let out a muffled scream as it began to worm its way further down his throat. 

Jopson could feel another spherical object being pushed up inside him along with the other one and he winced and whined through the intrusion, tremors wracking his entire body as this suddenly started to become a regular thing. He could feel sweat start to build up and a sick feeling churned in his gut.

All of a sudden a thought struck him. 

Was this thing laying eggs in him!? 

Was that even possible?

Panic was already beginning to set in his mind, blood like ice by the time the third was pushed into him. Trying to writhe away proved to be useless, as this only seemed to spur the creature on, and it’s tendrils wrapped even tighter around the fussy steward to secure him in place. 

The tentacle that was sliding beneath his shirt and leaving a trail of slime behind began to caress along his body, almost as if attempting to comfort him or coax him into settling down, and the beast let out a coo.

When a fifth sizable sphere entered into him Thomas whimpered, feeling a horrible cramping ache beginning to form in his belly. 

_'Stop… please…'_

He jerked helplessly in the thing's hold as two more limbs appeared (‘It seemed to have a lot of those’ Jopson thought panickedly to himself), these ones pulling at the front of his waistcoat and sending buttons flying before it began to slide it from his shoulders. 

Oh Christ, it was going to undress him too!? 

Indeed it was, or it appeared so as it shucked his red jumper up

It had to release his hands momentarily, and with this momentary lapse of freedom he immediately began to try to yank the appendage from his throat. However, his fingertips had barely touched it before another tendril quickly snapped tightly around both his wrists, furling around them within seconds, like a bind. It was impossible to yank free despite the limbs slippery sickness. He could feel his heart thudding loudly in his ears.

Another hard lump was once again pumped into him before the creature ceased it's thrusts, and both the slimy appendages slithered back down his legs to pull out from his pant legs. 

_'Maybe… maybe it's done…'_ he thought hopefully to himself. 

No, however, It wasn't his luck. Instead, the tentacles moved to the top of his trousers to curl beneath the waistband and his drawers beneath, preparing to tug them down. 

_'No no no!'_

Chirping in interest, the monster easily slid the articles down his legs, leaving him bare and mortified to find himself hard as a rock. He could feel his face heat up in shame.

One of the tendrils quickly returned back to his hole, seemingly not done yet, and began rubbing up and down along the cleft of his arse. 

_'Oh God please don't!'_

With his mouth and throat stuffed full, he could only whine pleadingly at the monster, hoping it would show him some mercy. "Mmnph!" 

It was no use. The slimy thing soon shoved itself back inside him and started to bugger him once again.

More of that mysterious strange-tasting liquid was pumped down his throat and he was becoming increasingly aware of how hot he was beginning to feel.

He sobbed through the appendage, only able to watch helplessly as the other tentacle reached down to curl around his engorged erection. He could hear the creature give a series of excited sounding clicks.

A sudden flare of dizziness and disorientation attacked his senses and he stilled abruptly, feeling the undeniable heat of lust starting to seep into his mind. 

The beast's suction covered limb caressed him idly before firming its grip, slowly shifting up and down with a squicky sound, mimicking how he would sometimes pleasure himself at the latest time of the night. The sound was practically deafening to his ears.

It strangely felt… _good_. So good, in fact, that he found himself letting out a small whimper behind the appendage in his mouth, this one from pleasure and not fear, and his body began to go lax against his will. His limbs felt strangely heavy, as if drained of energy. 

Why was he suddenly suffering from such fatigue? Could it perhaps have something to do with the substance he was being forced to swallow, or what was being inserted into him? He was not sure.  
  
He felt like he was floating, overstimulated by the unnatural sensations being inflicted upon him. Despite his ceased struggles, tears of fright still trickled steadily down his flushed cheeks, his vision momentarily blurring, and he let out miserable sob, broken and defeated.

Feeling even _more_ of the spherical shapes being pushed into him, he couldn’t help the shrill cry that escaped his lungs as his muscles suddenly seized painfully. 

Glancing down, he could now see what was the sudden cause of pain. His eyes widened in mortification. 

From where his undershirt had been ripped open, he noticed how his stomach had started to bulge outward, the faint outline of whatever the monster was putting inside him visible through his skin, some of the bulging curves shifting to make room for more as the creature continued. He could feel a dizzying sense begin to overtake him, almost as if he were about to faint. 

This cannot be happening. This is not real. This must all just be a bad dream.

His reassurances were useless, however, and he quickly was beginning to grow hysterical with panic. Giving another pitiful attempt to squirm free, and crying loudly around the beast’s thick appendage, tears continued to run in thick streams down his face. 

Unfortunately, however, whatever was clouding his senses had him quickly losing strength and that sudden spur of adrenaline had used it all up.

He was going to die. He knew it. Whatever this thing was doing, it was surely going to be how he was remembered. Bloated and gaping and filled with whatever the creature was laying into him. He imagined Dr. Goodsir would be greeted with gallons of the mysterious liquid and spherical objects as soon as he would be dissected. If they would even bother with an autopsy; with the amount of shame his corpse would cause, he might as well be thrown overboard. 

Thomas shook his head. He did not want to think about death. He had practically given up fighting at this point, and stilled his struggles and cries, simply allowing the creature to hold him and do whatever it pleased with him. He just wanted this to all be over. 

Despite his submission, he still winced as more and more eggs were pushed inside him by the sea monster, who now had begun to realize the steward’s struggling was more or less over, and loosened its grip around him almost sympathetically. It did not seem to want to hurt it’s prize, which proved it was not malicious in it’s intentions. Simply… over-eager. 

Jopson prayed this would end soon. 

Just as the thought filled his head he suddenly felt a slick patting on the top of his head from an unused tentacle, almost as if praising him if he were a dog, like he had seen many of the officer’s do to Neptune. The limb moved again, using the tip to tilt his chin, and he furrowed his brows in confusion when the tendril that was being used to silence him began to slowly pull from his mouth.

Even with his speech given back to him, he couldn’t find nor form any words. Too terrified to do anything, he barely even allowed himself to blink as he trembled. 

What the hell was this thing? What the hell did it do to him? Why?

He had so many questions he wanted to ask, though he had a feeling it wouldn’t be worth it as the beast shan’t understand a word.

The slick appendage around his cock began to move again and this time he hadn’t even the will power hold back the small moan as sudden pleasure shot up his spine.

Another began wandering over his growing stomach, caressing it, almost as if possessive of the wriggling contents it had pumped into him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to block everything out.

Except he couldn’t, especially when another tendril was suddenly sliding further up beneath his jumper and brushed up against one of his nipples.

Much to his alarm, the sudden touch, despite not being rough, caused a burning sting that was followed by a dull throbbing ache, the same ache he had noticed from earlier. 

What the hell? That hurt!

He whimpered, though it came out rather shrill, his lungs rattling with each breath from not being used. His eyes were blurring with tears. 

“Please… let me go…” he whispered softly to the beast, who, obviously not understanding his words, simply let out a curious and somehow almost gleeful sounding chirp at the sound of his voice. What an odd thing, it was almost as if it was infatuated with him.

It was no use, the damn thing didn’t understand, and it began to tease his cock again, which ripped another unwilling moan from the steward. He was beginning to feel the hot coiling pleasure of impending orgasm begin to build in his groin.

The other limb that was paying so close attention to his body before began to map out the rest of it, ribcage, hip bones, and down to his navel - it even let out a curious, questioning click when it came across his belly button, whether it was because the monster knew not what it was or because it was simply trying to communicate, Thomas wasn’t sure anymore. 

He assumed it was the former because it took a moment to push the tip of its slimy appendage inside the indent insistently - likely thinking it was another orifice it could invade - he squirmed away from the touch with a pained whine. The creature let out an almost disappointed noise and instead began to stroke his swollen belly. 

Thomas could only assume his theory to be correct. It was obsessed with him. Curious. 

If only he could tell the thing that this was not the way you make friends. 

Jopson whined as he felt a few more eggs being pushed into his body, and at this point he didn’t even want to look at how huge his stomach had swollen to, absolutely full of whatever it put in him. _Unnaturally_ full. 

The whole scenario was unnatural! 

It was after those last few eggs were nestled snugly inside his body that the tentacle finally withdrew from him and he nearly started bawling with relief. 

He wanted to sleep, but most of all he just wanted to get as far away from this monster as he possibly could. 

“P-Please… let me go… please” he pleaded softly, voice hoarse from his disoriented state. 

However, unfortunately for Jopson, it appeared the creature had different plans. 

Appearing to sit (well, as much as it could due to it’s anatomy), it used the tentacles already wrapped around his wrists to it’s vantage and slid the remainders around his entire body, like a bunch of slimy ropes. Yanking the steward forward, Jopson was unable to resist the sheer strength the monster exhibited, and was forced to be dragged along the slick coated floorboards and up against the creature’s entire body.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was trying to… _hold him_.

Oh god. He just wanted to get away. 

Jopson let out a small, startled noise when he felt the contents that filled his stomach squirm about inside him at the sudden jostling. The feeling was so unnatural it almost made him want to vomit. 

At this point, his erection had begun to flag due to lack of ministrations and the pleasure was soon turning once more to panic. 

“W-What did you do to me?” he whined miserably, pleading for an answer he was sure he absolutely did not want confirmed. Nor was it possible anyway. Any sort of communication with the creature was fruitless.

The creature just cooed at him in response and he felt one of its appendages run over his swollen stomach beneath all the slimy rope like arms. 

It’s sounds and behavior told him all he needed. 

"Oh God! N-No… get them out of me please!” he wailed, his voice rising as his hysteria flared to life once again. 

This was impossible! It had to be! He was a man! Where the hell did it even put them? He tried to squirm free even though he knew it was pointless. 

“Go away!” he suddenly found his voice again, and it was filled with an underlying outrage at what had been done to him. 

The creature chirped once more, a sharp high sound, as if reprimanding him for such a ‘silly outburst.’ The appendage that was possessively rubbing his impregnated belly reached up for a second to slide up and down along his cheek, the best the beast could manage of a caress. It was clear to Jopson now that the creature did not have any intentions of letting him go.

He did not want to think of the reality that he was most likely being viewed as a ‘wife’ to the creature. Or at least something it could lay its eggs into.

Struggling at this point not only seemed useless, but was beginning to feel like too much work. He only had so much energy left before he used it all. His entire body felt heavy and weighed down, and the feeling of the living pulsing being of slime and tentacles behind him was beginning to fade to the back of his mind. All he wanted now was some _rest_. 

His eyelids felt just as heavy as the rest of him, and he feared the more he blinked the sooner he would fall victim to unconsciousness. He wasn’t sure at this point if what was making him so drowsy was due to all the struggling tiring his body out, the odd liquid that was pumped down his throat, or the achy pain in his full belly that just made him want to crawl away and never wake up.

Thomas was absolutely miserable and he hated how his mind was starting to cloud, sleep calling him heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep in the arms of this thing that had so horrifically violated him. Yet the darkness was calling so heavily that he found himself laying his head back against right one of the thicker tentacles, staring up at the monster with a delirious glazed over stare. 

Reluctantly he let his eyes slide closed and it wasn’t even moments later that he heard and saw nothing as he passed out from his exhaustion.

* * *

Thomas woke up to what sounded like arguing. 

“That is absurd!”

Was that lieutenant Little?

“Err… well….” came a timid voice that he knew he should recognize.

His eyes slid open, and he immediately closed them again when it sent his head into a pulsing fit.

Everything was blurry and he felt so, so hot, like he was taking a hot bath, it was comforting. 

Wait…no… no it was getting hotter… 

He startled, realizing that the burning sensation wasn’t from warmth on his skin it was a searing pain that sent tremors through his entire body. 

“Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?!” Edward roared at what appeared to be Doctor Goodsir. 

“I don’t have any other explanation for it s-sir…” the smaller man said meekly.

“He is a man dammit!” the lieutenant snarled, sounding quite furious for some reason.

That pain, oh god his stomach…. It hurt so, so bad and he couldn’t help the loud sob of suffering that came from his throat. 

Glancing down at himself he could see he was covered with blankets despite the fact that he was sweating profusely, but the shape of his massively swollen stomach alarmed him. 

What the hell happened?

He let out a panicked cry, trying to sit up only causing the room to spin for him. 

“Oh! Please, Mister Jopson, you need to settle.” the doctor was quickly trying to hush him, easing him back down on the bunk.

“I-It hurts… oh God… please…” he sobbed desperately, and immediately the fuzzy doctor was running to the medical chest to fetch a bottle of opium. 

He rummaged around the chest for a few moments before he found the bottle, measuring a couple thimbles out and hurrying back to him. 

The man’s gentle hand was on his chin, hushing him softly as he held one of the small measurements to his lips.

“Here, drink this.” 

Normally the mere thought of him indulging on something that had led his own mother on such an awful path would be enough to offend spark an intense worry, but he was in far too much pain to protest. 

He let the smaller man assist him in taking the offered pain remedy, hell he had a feeling the man would have poured it down his throat if he wanted it or not anyways.

Even without feeling the effects of the drugs quite yet, the room was spinning so damn much he could hardly think let alone focus on anything.

“Mister Jopson.” 

Thomas closed his eyes for a moment, trying to quell his dizzy head before he cast his questioning gaze to the assistant surgeon.

The other man’s dark eyes softened, but they did look so deeply worried as he used a cooled rag to wipe at his perspiration covered brow. He let out a groan, the gentle cool felt like a remedy itself against his hot skin.

It was also the cool that allowed his head to clear ever so slightly. 

He started to vaguely recall what had happened earlier.

The egg that Goodisr had brought on board had hatched.

A monster that had attacked him… and violated him… pumping him full of… 

The creature’s arms wrapped around him and him, falling asleep not long afterward.

“Doctor Goodsir, you are to remain here on Terror until more is understood about what happened and what we are dealing with. Not a word of this leaves this room. I need to find the marines to inform them to watch for something loose on the ship.” their acting captain, Little, addressed the assistant surgeon.

“Erm… yes, of course, sir.” 

With that the officer stormed out of the room, pistol in hand and a look of alert and concentration on his face.

"Where's doctor MacDonald? Is he watching the Captain?“

Doctor Goodsir's mouth pursed into a grim line, and Jopson swallowed his despair, already understanding. 

"There was a fire at Carnivale, er… my fellow doctors were lost I'm afraid." 

Sitting in a delirious silence for a second to mourn, Jopson turned desperate eyes to the fuzzy man. 

"The Captain…? " 

"Oh, he's well… or erm… as well as he can be. He's resting. I checked on him a little bit ago. Mr Blanky is keeping him company. He'll send for me." 

An awkward silence filled Terror's sickbay, one man wanting to ask so many questions and the other terrified to ask his own. 

"When I returned to Terror, I found you here laying on the floor covered in.. er… fluids and your stomach distended-" 

Thomas was angry. Angry that the man brought that damn thing aboard. 

"T'was that… wretched thing you… brought aboard!“ his words were starting to slur as the opium kicked in. 

Harry swallowed thickly, the man wasn't wrong. 

Jopson winced abruptly as he felt something wiggling about inside his swollen abdomen. The feeling was nauseating and he whined loudly, one of his hands moving to rest against the bulging shape. 

He felt one of the things respond to his palm with further movement and he quickly pulled it away in disgust. 

Doctor Goodsir reached down to grab hold of the blankets that covered him, easing them down so he could assess him further. 

Thomas was horrified, his stomach was swollen and he could see lumps and bumps moving around beneath the expanded flesh, could feel them wriggling inside. 

He also noticed that his nipples were very red and irritated, they looked kind of puffy and slightly swollen in size. 

Immediately, he shot the fuzzy doctor a furious glare, "What the hell did it put in me!?" 

Doctor Goodsir worried his bottom lip as he pulled the blankets back up, "Offspring, Mister Jopson. I believe it.. er... impregnated you..." 

The room began to spin as his breathing picked up, he ripped the blankets off his body, sitting up as he fought the doctor's hands. 

"No! Get them out of me!! Get them out right now!!“ he yelled while his dizziness increased ten fold. 

He could vaguely register Goodsir trying to tell him to breathe in the midst of his panic attack before everything went black. 

* * *

Hot everything felt so hot. He was on fire.

Opening his eyes was so, so hard and at first he was unable, all his eyelids did was give a little twitch and he yelped as he felt something touching his side along his ribs, prodding gently. 

That fucking hurt! 

Pale eyes now snapping open he could see blurry shapes and hear voices, but he couldn’t pinpoint who they belonged to. All he could register at the moment was that he was in pain, a great deal of it, and the hand that was palpating his abdomen was not making it any better, in fact it made it worse and thus was absolutely not welcome.

“Stop… stop…” he whined, trying to wiggle away from the offending hand.

“He’s feverish.” came a gentle voice he knew he’d heard so many times, for a long time but he couldn’t give it a name.

“Yes, and he’s got a lot of bruises, both external and internal... I think I can feel some bruised muscles, quite a few in fact… I think his right kidney is swollen.” another, much softer voice. 

Another inquisitive touch to his lower stomach had him howling in pain, his reflexes snapped into overdrive and he managed to lift an arm swinging blindly through his blurry and swimming vision.

His hand was caught with a firm grip and he could hear one of the voices hushing him, speaking softly reassurances as another hand ran through his sweaty hair. “Easy lad, it’s alright.” 

“I want to get something on these, sir, help me with him?”

“Of course.” 

A wave of vertigo hit him hard as the room spun, the movement of someone lifting his shoulders so he was sitting upright was enough to make him retch violently all over the blankets. 

He let out a miserable moan that morphed into sobs as his stomach twisted and did somersaults, he felt so ill and he was in so much pain.

“Oh, shh, lad it’s okay.”

Delirium becoming too much for him he simply submitted, crying softly as cloth was being wrapped around his torso tightly, several times, he noticed how a hand would press into his sides where it hurt the worse with each layer of fabric, each time the pain caused by the pressure seemed to gradually lessen, the cloth cushioning his torso against pressure. 

After a while he felt himself being lowered once more on the bunk, the old blankets that had covered him being swapped out for new ones as a hand continued to stroke his hair delicately while another hand took his forearm carefully before a brief pinching sensation hit the skin.

He jumped, recognizing the poke of a needle against his flesh letting out a distressed noise that was met with more hushes. 

It wasn’t long after that he began to feel exhaustion seeping deep in his bones and he began to settle, eyes blinking tiredly and unfocused as a cool cloth was ran through his hair and across his brow. 

Then there was nothing.

* * *

When he awoke again he felt sore and achy, but he was no longer feeling so dreadfully hot. 

He was groggy and he felt like he'd woken from the damn dead. 

Groaning he opened his eyes, finding the Captain in full uniform sitting beside the bunk he was occupying in sick bay. 

The man had a book in hand, a book about horses that he had a feeling he borrowed from lieutenant Little. 

Alarm running through him, especially with his… condition he snapped his gaze down to his body and felt a wave of confusion when he found his abdomen no longer swollen beneath the blankets. 

"Aye, whatever they were, they be gone now lad." the captain's voice filled his ears. 

The Irishman's voice was so gentle and calm, with an underlying anger he knew was directed at the beast that attacked him. 

Completely and utterly humiliated by the fact that the Captain, now clear headed, has been made aware of his encounter, shame burned hot on his face and in his eyes where tears quietly gathered. 

Overwhelmed with emotions but trying to resist the urge to cry, especially not in front of the Captain, he cleared his throat, "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" 

"Nay, lad, you can lie there and recover. Ye've gone through an awful ordeal." 

"What happened? '' he asked hesitantly. 

Crozier leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap as he set the book down. 

"We are not sure. Doctor Goodsir's had come to check on you upon his early rising yesterday morning and found that those things had left you during the night. Egg shells on the floor and fluids leading all the way down into the hold where the trail seemed to disappear." 

Jopson visibly paled, eyes going wide as terror struck his heart. 

That thing was loose on the ship, now there were more!?! 

_'Oh God!'_

“At ease lad, there were signs of the creatures having left the ship and away from it. I also had Tozer scatter our marines about the ship, regular sweeps scheduled every hour. Whatever that thing was, I want it taken care of.” the man reassured, his voice still containing that edge of anger towards such a vile beast.

Still shaken and unconvinced, Jopson, reluctant settled. 

“Doctor Goodsir believes that you will be in some pain for a while, I will be having Mr Gibson serving me for the time being, I want you to rest until you can move without discomfort."til your discomfort is gone.” 

“Oh.. thank you very much, sir.” 

* * *

Lieutenant Irving was exhausted, there were so many things going on right now that made absolutely no sense. 

No sense, and the more he tried to piece together these events the more logic seemed to dodge the surface. 

As he hung up his great coat he didn’t notice the small squiggly creature in the far corner of his small bed cabin.

The creature however, it certainly saw him.


End file.
